Senses
by AngeloftheOdd
Summary: A series of short OroKabu drabbles with the theme being the 5 senses. Ranging in genre and time frames.
1. Sound

**Sound**

A month had passed since Orochimaru had decided to move yet again to a new retreat. These middle of the night excursions were often sudden and secretive. Kabuto supposed he should be used to them, but he was a man who liked order and every upheaval always unsettled him. He would have to attune himself again to the new surroundings, just as he had the others. It was a process that caused him a lot of sleepless nights. Laying awake, listening to the foreign noises, he would try to convince himself that, soon enough, they would seem familiar to him and he could finally let his guard down again. The island was much different than the cave they had been dwelling in for nearly a year, which had been different from the underground tunnels the time previous to that.

The crash of waves upon the shore. The scuttle of hermit crabs across the rocks. The cry of night birds searching for prey. The sea was a whirl of motion.

The trees groaning against the strong winds. The gentle slither of snakes across leaves. The scurry of mice fleeing from the predators.

He lay there memorizing this new melody.

The rustle of cloth. Soft footsteps approaching from behind. A voice caressing his name as hands caressed his body.

"Kabuto, what are you doing awake?"

"I can't sleep, Lord Orochimaru."

"It always takes you forever to adjust to new places. Come back to bed."

The steady, strong pounding of two hearts drowns out all other sound. The familiar beat puts Kabuto at ease. It is the one constant rhythm that reminds him that this is where he belongs.


	2. Touch

**Touch**

How long had he been wandering like this? Kabuto had lost all sense of time and direction as he stumbled through the wooded area surrounding the former Sound Village. He couldn't remember if he had slept. He was positive he hadn't eaten. His robe was still streaked with blood and dirt. If he kept this up, his body was going to give out on him. He wouldn't have cared except for the one lingering hope that it wasn't just his body anymore. It was easier to think that way. Not to remember the dampness of the earth nor the chill of the grave as he had committed Orochimaru's remains to the ground.

He collapsed against a large tree, rough bark slicing through his hand as he slid down. The dull crunch of leaves beneath him. Withered. Sere. Dead. He fought back the urge to scream. Raising a weary hand to brush away an offending tear that was trickling down his cheek. Wishing desperately that he could be as numb and as hollow as Sasuke.

He rolled up his sleeve, examining his arm. Fingers running across scaly white skin. Cold as ice and yet the blood beneath feeling as if it were on fire. He pulled a battered book from his pocket. Jotting down notes with a broken, worn-down pencil.

_Day 10: Subject is adapting well to the graft. The circumference of the skin patch has grown 1 inch in diameter over a two day period. Regenerative properties are unmistakable. Further observation is required._

Orochimaru's dark laughter echoed throughout the forest.

Kabuto couldn't help but laugh along with him.


	3. Scent

**Scent**

Orochimaru despised the lab. The sickly stench of decaying flesh. The horrid medicinal reek of antiseptic and formaldehyde. The pungent aroma of herbs and balms. The mixture offended the snake lord's sensitive nostrils. He wondered how Kabuto was able to withstand being cooped up in such a place-often for days on end. He knew there were long stretches of time where the medic went without food or sleep. Dedicated solely to his work.

"What are you doing out of bed, Lord Orochimaru? Did you need more of your painkillers?"

He hadn't even bothered to turn around to face him. He had the uncanny ability of knowing when Orochimaru was there without the snake lord making a single sound.

"I don't require any more of that disgusting concoction, Kabuto."

The medic looked up from his research. Clearly haggard and looking unnaturally pale in the glow of the candle light.

"Is there anything else you need then, my lord?"

"No, Kabuto. Get some sleep, won't you?"

Orochimaru turned to leave, a smile broadening across his face. Oh yes, he despised the lab. But he had a feeling he'd find himself coming back here more often.


	4. Sight

**Sight**

The Sharingan. The all-seeing power possessed solely by those of the Uchiha bloodline. Now that Sasuke was under their sway, Kabuto supposed he should feel some form of relief. After all, Orochimaru was so close to obtaining all that he desired. But there was something about the boy that made him uneasy.

Watching silently from his hiding spot, he observed Sasuke as he trained. Splinters of wood flying in all directions. Trees felled by powerful kicks. Shurikens hitting targets dead center. Branches severed and crashing to the earth below. He would keep this up for hours. Until Orochimaru decided to humour him with a real opponent.

A kunai whizzed past Kabuto's head, the blade missing his ear by a mere fraction.

"So, Orochimaru sent you to spy on me, did he?"

Kabuto emerged from the shadows. Eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses.

"No, actually. He didn't."

Sasuke cast him a skeptical look. The two faced one another for a brief moment. A small snake slithered past Sasuke's feet. The boy swiftly drove a dagger deep into its body, pinning it to the ground.

"Tell Orochimaru that if he wishes to speak to me, he should come himself. Instead of sending his usual vermin to do the job for him."

He began to storm off before turning back to add:

"And don't think I trust you let alone like you. Feel free to add that to your precious research, Kabuto."

The medic walked over to where the snake lay. Yanking the blade from the unfortunate creature as it writhed in its final death throes. Bitterly, he began digging a shallow grave, using the weapon Sasuke had left behind.

For all that the Sharingan could see, the boy was still clouded in rage. And Orochimaru was too blind with his goals to spot the danger.


	5. Taste

**Taste**

Three years. The time was approaching yet again. Soon, Sasuke would be ready and he would finally have the coveted Sharingan. Better still, it would mean that this failing body with the pain of its rotting flesh would be replaced by youth and vigor. Best of all, he wouldn't be bed-ridden as he was now. Weak and humiliated.

Just like the last time.

"My Lord."

Orochimaru looked up, begrudgingly acknowledging the presence of his medic.

"Please this will help with the pain."

There was no point in arguing with Kabuto. He wasn't going to leave until Orochimaru had taken the disgusting medicine being offered. And while it did little to heal his wounded pride, it did numb the agony of the slow decay that was setting in.

He reluctantly swallowed the elixir, letting out a low hiss of displeasure. Orochimaru had never bothered to ask exactly what ingredients went into making the swill but no matter how many times he took it, the very taste of it made him cringe.

"I'll leave you to your rest, my lord."

Orochimaru's hand took hold of Kabuto's wrist.

"Stay."

He still had strength enough to pull him downwards to press his mouth against the medic's.

The medicine may have tasted bitter but the doctor's sweet kiss more than made up for it.


End file.
